


Remedy

by Eissyvalkriss



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Abortion, Anal Sex, Angst, Bi-Gender, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Pregnancy, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24470884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eissyvalkriss/pseuds/Eissyvalkriss
Summary: 神罗军妓云
Relationships: Genesis Rhapsodos/Cloud Strife, Sephiroth/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Comments: 1
Kudos: 113





	Remedy

**Author's Note:**

> 神罗军妓梗，很雷很雷很雷。  
> 主SC的AllC，有【抹布】描写，很小片段的【zc】、【gc】描写，请注意避雷。  
> 【身体改造】【双性】【怀孕】【产卵】【强制性行为】【抹布】

1

到底是什么时候变成这样的呢？落到如此屈辱、脏污不堪的境地。拯救星球的英雄身上不着片缕，唯一能给予他些许遮蔽的是大片的白色浊液，在他的脸上，在他的腹部，从他的下体中流出。有些是新鲜的，有些已结成硬块，像一层固态的膜一般附着在皮肤上。他垂着头，低低地喘息着。漂亮的金发仍熠熠发亮，似乎是他身上唯一看起来有精神的东西。锁链扣住他的四肢，稍稍一动就会发出好听的声响。

萨菲罗斯有时会将他带到神罗大厦的最顶层，那个曾经属于社长的宽敞厅堂。大腹便便的中年男人大概怎么也不会料到自己会被忠诚的一等特种兵杀死，他身旁立着的任何一位高层都没有料到。长剑在众目睽睽之下刺中社长的心脏。随之遭殃的是他同样一头金发的儿子。卢法斯·神罗的表情定格在目睹父亲身死的惊异上。从两人脖颈处飞溅而出的血液洒在旁人一丝不苟的西装上。白底的内衬上是显眼的鲜红，很长一段时间没有一个人动弹一下。

这之后，曾经的战争英雄、神罗的一等特种兵萨菲罗斯宣布他成为公司的新统领——更加确切地说是新的军阀。社长和第一顺位继承人都已死亡，再加上萨菲罗斯可怕的实力威慑，几乎没有人敢不从命。他就像建立了一个王国，神罗大厦是他的宫殿，最顶层的厅堂是他的王座室。新米德加宏伟而耀眼，曾经的城市规划被付诸实践，第零至第八区的建筑于圆盘上耸立，与魔晄同色的高楼探照灯从各处向上集中投射，在低空的云层上映出椭圆形的光斑。朱农港的魔晄加农炮对准海峡的另一端，钢铁的外壳上沟壑纵横，千百块零件通过细小的螺栓连接，构成那个巨大且骇人的武器。

神罗的军队开始扩招，无论是安保部门的普通士兵还是直属于萨菲罗斯的特种兵部队都接收了许多新人。

同属一等兵的四人坐在大厦最顶层的沙发上，窗外是米德加辉煌的夜景，高楼顶端警示用的红灯闪烁。

杰内西斯手中的LOVELESS翻过一页，红色的书封和他的大衣同色。“我时常会有些不真实感，就好像这是一个虚假的镜面世界。深渊的礼物只有本就身处深渊之人才能获得，外人则无处可寻。”

“你读LOVELESS读得快走火入魔了，杰内西斯。”安吉尔说道，“如果一直沉溺在虚构的故事中，现实世界自然会显得奇怪。偶尔也从现实中获取一些信息吧。”

红发的男人“哼”了一声，却是听话地将书页合上。他转头看向一侧，萨菲罗斯正将锁链提起，那名可被众人肆意享用的双性军妓被迫仰起了脖子，白皙的皮肤下喉头上下滚动，发出干呕般的声响。

杰内西斯记起他名叫“克劳德”，不过大多数使用他身体的人都不会在意这一点。他只是个军妓，一样由神罗免费提供的物品，他究竟是谁、为何变成这样，都不再重要。他们喜欢他明亮的金发，漂亮的脸蛋，柔软的身体，以及那两个随时做好准备的入口。

杰内西斯喜欢的是他的眼睛，一双像是被注入了魔晄的眼睛。一名军妓自然不可能加入过特种兵接受适格手术，因而这样蓝中带绿、星云一般的双目便更加吸引人。作为特种兵他们的眼睛都亮得惊人，但或许是因为魔晄浓度的略微不同，每个人的双眼又呈现出不同的色泽。这名军妓的“魔晄眼”像是维持了一个恰到好处的混合比例，绿色如丝雾般缀在明蓝的底色上，仿佛是一片幽深的空域。

萨菲罗斯将他操得腰腹直颤，本来撑在地上的双手因为环住脖颈的铁链被陡然提高而悬于空中，脊背向后弯去，形成一条好看的曲线。过分粗大的性器以狂暴的速度在他体内抽插，每一次挺入与挺出后都会在地上洒下一片黏浊的液体，之前未被清理的精水和为润滑而分泌的体液在抽动间溢了出来，顺着他的大腿一路向下。他的肚子被过量的精水顶得微微隆起，就仿佛怀孕了一般。

——他确实是可以受孕的，只不过在新统领独断的要求下，这具身体被塑造得只能对萨菲罗斯一人的精子作出回应。

银发的将军进入的是他的雌穴，稍稍偏下的那个穴口则被另一人填满。扎克斯从下面环抱着他，双手揉弄着早已挺立起来的乳首。他的动作温柔得多，虽然每次进入得同样深入。两根茎体埋在体内的饱胀感让克劳德的胃部翻腾起来，漂亮的年轻人伸着舌头干呕了起来，却什么也吐不出。

杰内西斯觉得房间内的气温似乎升高了一些。他向交缠着的三人走去，垂下眼睛盯着失了神的金发军妓。他在两人毫不停歇的抽插中痉挛着高潮了，紧贴着腹部的性器吐出稀薄的液体。他在被带到大厦顶层之前就被许多人使用过，不知已经在高潮中射了多少次，此时大概确实吐不出什么了。萨菲罗斯注意到杰内西斯走近，于是略微将锁链放松，让克劳德的头垂至他裆部的位置。红发的特种兵托起他的下巴，似乎是细细打量了一番那双漂亮却茫然的双目。

他总是这样，生理性的潮红之下透出无法理解的神情，眼神空洞而遥远。简直就像一个坏掉了的人偶。

杰内西斯解开自己的裤子，然后对着那个微张着的嘴顶了进去，柔软的舌头撞在柱体上，一声无助的呜咽被堵进喉口。

2

萨菲罗斯说过他想要一名军妓。其余三人本以为他会从第八区的那个特殊场所中挑选一名颇具名气的妓女，但银发的将军似乎已经有了人选。

前不久才加入神罗的一名普通士兵被按照命令押送至了最顶层。奇怪的是，资料上登记的年龄是十五岁，但他看起来却已是更加成熟的身材与样貌，而且记忆似乎受到了损伤，明亮的蓝色眼睛中夹杂着迷茫与莫名其妙的哀伤。

新的统领坐在他宽大的椅子上，伸手勾起跪在他身前的那名士兵的下巴。

“他长得很漂亮，是不是？”萨菲罗斯对负责押送的两名士兵说道，“最好不要浪费了。”

两名士兵在头盔下交流眼神，不知如何作答。跪在地上的金发年轻人仰着头，眼中的迷茫化开又聚起，他像是在用力透过什么盯着萨菲罗斯。每当有愤怒于那双眼睛中闪现时，银发的男人都会极富兴趣地盯着他笑。不过那种愤怒与清明转瞬即逝，很快他就又像一个人偶一样，任由男人摆弄。

被头盔遮住的目光打量着这位被选中的年轻人。他确实是好看的，柔软的脸颊被捏到微微鼓起，一双漂亮的眼睛吃痛地眯着，睫毛投下的阴影中，那种恍然的神情融在荧蓝色的瞳孔中，仿佛会将所有的痛苦照单接下，让人忍不住产生蹂躏的欲望。

“我没想到你的精神无法承受这样的时间魔法。我本希望你记住的。”萨菲罗斯凑近了那名金发的士兵，说着旁人听不懂的话，“不过无所谓了，你会是一个完美的人偶，一个可以随意供人亵玩的妓女。”

“一个可以产下后代的母体。”

科学部负责了改造任务。他的双腿被拉开，身体被注射了大量的麻药和各种叫不上名字的针剂。骇人的机械臂由那位东亚面孔的研究员操控，上下挥动着医疗器械。头顶过分明亮的手术灯晃得他睁不开眼。注入他身体的成分开始起效，他的意识坠入深渊。时间变得无法感知，不过从经由他身旁的研究员的交谈中他大概辨出自己已在这里过了近一个月。

这段时间里，他清醒的时长占了三分之一。只需要作为性爱人偶存在就足够了，那位将军大人是这样吩咐的。无论是作为战士的能力，还是作为普通人日常生活的所需，都不在考虑范围内。他的身体，他的精神，只要一刻不停地渴望被寄予欢愉就可以了。在短暂的清醒期间，他能感受到的仅仅是炽白的灯光，金属摩擦发出的奇怪声响，以及在他双腿间反复探查的陌生面孔。他有时也会被泡在豆荚般的舱室内，温热的浅绿色液体将他包裹，从底部冒上来的气泡附着在皮肤上。身体失去了触觉，但某种隐秘的直觉告诉他，有什么他不曾拥有的东西正在被植入，正在成为他躯体的一部分。

改造的进程稳定推进，那个银发的男人总会时不时造访这间满是消毒液味道的房间。并非是因为心急，也不是为了来监工——他知道神罗的科学部，他生理上的父亲宝条会将这个任务完成得很好。

躺在银色支架上的金发人全身赤裸着，皮肤光滑得看不出手术的痕迹。每次他来的时候，科学部的职员都会提前做好清理工作，确保这位献给将军大人的贡品看起来美观。萨菲罗斯戴着皮手套抚过年轻人的身体，观察那个还未彻底完成的器官。他将事先准备好的润滑剂抹到年轻人的后穴中，然后将自己的性器捅了进去。

这是单方面的性交，金发的前神罗士兵因为药物失去意识，但被触碰到敏感点时身体仍会作出应激反应。未曾被进入过的小口被扩至极限，吃力地吞吐着硕大的性器。褶皱处被填满反复击打产生的白沫，粘稠的液体顺着他们交合的部位流至他的腿间。他的腹部痉挛抽搐着，内里的软肉一前一后地缩动。被拘束带捆绑着的四肢随着萨菲罗斯进入的动作轻晃，连垂下的睫毛都在小幅度地颤抖。萨菲罗斯将精液灌注其中，他的细胞冲入年轻人的最深处。

“下一次你清醒过来时，一切就会准备妥当。我会享用你的另一个器官。”

他把手放在年轻人微微潮红却毫无表情的脸上，沉声宣布道。

3

金发的年轻人被一阵奇怪的热意唤醒。视野最先接触到的仍是亮得刺眼的灯光，他的瞳孔缩了缩，看到几个穿着白大褂的人围在他身旁。他的双腿呈M字型大开着，拘束带勒得很紧，韧带处一阵阵地疼。

疼痛？他能感受到到疼痛了？年轻人怔了怔，意识到知觉正在回到他的身体上。四肢被束缚住的触感开始变得清晰。

——他接着浑身剧烈地震了一下。电击般的快感从一个奇怪的地方传来，在他后穴上方一点的位置。其中一个研究员露出了满意的表情，戴着橡胶手套的手指正插在那个本该属于女性的器官中，拨开花蕾，旋转着探入深处。

“敏感度还不错。”研究员作出评价，“不知和上一次比，润滑度是否有提升？”

他加了一根手指，快速抽插了起来。这个人工添造的雌穴一阵颤抖，吞吐着将汁水洒了出来。躺在手术台上的人在从未品尝过的快感中开始抽搐，翻起了白眼，他的腰向上弓起，四肢一阵疯狂地抽动，将束缚带拉扯到绷紧。他从未体会过这样的快感，实在太超过了……他的大脑几乎无法处理不断从下体传来的刺激信号。手指抽插得极快，击打在柔弱的内壁上无疑会带来剧痛，但敏感点被反复戳弄的快感涌了上来，很快覆过了疼痛。粘稠透明的液体从新的器官中涌出，淅淅沥沥的，让他看起来就像一个破掉的水袋。

研究员放缓动作迟疑了一下——这或许会弄伤这个好不容易构建好的器官——但最终测试需要他这么做。他将手指像更深处捅去，即使在橡胶手套的包裹下指甲盖的坚硬触感仍清晰可辨，越来越细窄的甬道里，软肉被向两侧推开，为了到达最深处，研究员的半个拳头几乎都没入了穴口中。他指尖猛地使力。

“啊啊啊……啊啊啊啊啊啊——！！”

那一刹那金发的年轻人发出了歇斯底里的哀鸣。甬道最末端处隐秘的子宫口被顶开一条微小的缝。勒进口中的束缚带将他的舌头按下，把叫喊化得模糊不清。他的身躯像是在垂死挣扎，弹起又落下，绷紧的带子由最坚韧的材料制成，此时却仿佛要被挣断一般。立在一旁的另一名研究员几乎要准备给他注射镇定剂。这一次的剧痛即使是之后漫上来的快感也无法抚慰，最柔弱的地方被粗暴地顶开了，年轻人终于脱力地放弃挣扎时，脸上已满是泪水。

雌穴的剧烈颤抖牵动了会阴，让他的后穴也开始一张一合。不多时，那个之前被萨菲罗斯使用过的甬道里吐出了残留的精液，混合着从雌穴流出的淫液一同向下滴落。

“原来还有吗？明明很彻底地清洗过了。”那个将手指放在他体内的研究员惊讶地说道。

“毕竟上一次来的时候，将军大人射了很多，也进入得很深。”他的同事回道。

研究员将手指抽出，甩了甩上面沾着的液体。他望向那个正不断喘息的年轻人，一双湿漉漉的眼睛中含着迷茫——他不知道发生了什么，也不明白为什么自己会被这样对待。研究员将湿了的手套摘除，说道：“真可怜。”

在表达稀少的同情心后，他很快又恢复作了冷漠的工作状态：“一会就向宝条博士汇报吧。改造很成功，敏感点按照一开始的设想遍布他的整个器官，几乎一碰就可以出水。生殖系统也运作良好，可以对将军大人的细胞做出回应，确保每一次都能受孕。”

站在一旁的同事露出微笑：“将军大人会满意的。”

这是一次很完美的改造。他的后穴上方多了一条漂亮的缝，柔嫩的阴唇掩着深处的通道。子宫被置入腹腔，通过对体内杰诺瓦细胞的控制，这个可供生殖的腔室只会接受萨菲罗斯的细胞，让他的精子可以在其中着床。

4

特种兵楼层中，穿着各色等级制服的战士正根据指令执行一天的任务。科学部终于让出了训练室的使用权限，那个可供模拟战斗的地方恢复了原本的职责。一等特种兵不怎么光顾这里，因而剩余的人几乎都无一例外地戴着头盔，面部被遮去了一半。

除了魔石室及训练室常有人进出以外，走廊的另一个角落此时正有许多人聚着，大声的调笑间是隐隐约约的呻吟呜咽声。今天神罗的金发军妓被放置在四十九层，供所有的二、三级战士享用。大概是为了能够更轻易地摆弄姿态，他身上的锁链被撤除了，只不过曾经被拴住的地方留下了一圈淡淡的红痕。

他的蓝色眼睛吃力地睁着，因疼痛和快感而溢出的泪水模糊了他的视野，好多人围在他的身旁，以恶俗的言语羞辱着他。他的身体被架空，数双手抓着他的四肢、托住他的腹部，按照他们的意愿摆成各种姿势。每一个洞都被填满了，插入他后穴的是一个身穿紫色衣服的二等特种兵，使用雌穴的是另一个二等特种兵。站在他身前，将他的嘴撬开并强行挤入性器的似乎是个三等特种兵。

与萨菲罗斯比起来的话，无论从尺寸还是动作上来说，这些都不算是十分难以承受。但无休无止地被插入、灌入精水就是另一回事了。每当有一名战士在他体内结束射精并拔出来后，立刻就会有另一人接上。他的任何一个入口几乎都无法得到休息。即使还未轮到的人也立在一旁，对着这幅淫糜的景象上下套弄自己的性器，然后射在他的身上。他的身下已积起一滩浊液，被放在地上按着操弄时，他常常因为这些黏腻的液体而跪不稳，膝盖滑向后方，再被人掐着腰部重新托起。

他的每一寸皮肤上都被涂满了体液。自己的性器疲软地垂下，过度的使用让他无法重新勃起，但菊穴与雌穴中的敏感点仍在被反复鞭挞，将他推上接连不断的高潮。他在众人的抓扯中一阵阵地痉挛。因为穴口几乎一直被堵塞着，被灌入其中的精水无法流出，在他的体内越积越多，涨得他的肚子微微隆起。

傍晚的时候人群终于散去，金发的军妓捧着肚子瘫软地靠在墙角，他的两个穴中被塞满了各色的魔石——这是后来形成的一个不成文的惯例，特种兵们在使用结束后将不需要的魔石塞入他的体内作为酬劳。昨天他被放在另一个办公楼层里，那些穿着体面西装的人则会直接将纸币塞入他的身体中，极薄的边缘刮得他不自主地颤抖。

熟悉的皮靴声在接近，他知道这是萨菲罗斯，但他已经没有力气抬头看。今天他昏过去了几次，是靠着那些战士给他上的治疗魔法才恢复了意识。

银发的男人丝毫没有介意他身上沾满的液体，将他打横抱在怀中，穴口微微朝上，使那些魔石不至于滑落。他被带到了顶层，萨菲罗斯的房间里。

金发的军妓脱力地躺在萨菲罗斯的臂弯中。男人揽着他坐在地毯上，将魔石从他的双穴中抠出来，放进一旁的罐子中。

“今天又赚了很多魔石啊，克劳德。你果然很受欢迎。”

那个罐子中已经放了许多他前几天带回来的魔石，未被清洗的光滑表面上覆满了他的体液和渗出来的精水。

他在萨菲罗斯抠挖的动作中发出无力的轻哼，魔石碰撞间敏感点再次被碰到，烧灼般的快感重新从下面向上导火索似地燃烧起来。终于所有的魔石都被取出了，失去了堵塞的穴口没有立刻合上，收缩着淌出白色浊液。

他接着被放到了浴室中，萨菲罗斯手中拿着连接着软管的水枪，对准了他的两个穴口。金发军妓半睁着的眼睛中突然闪过惶恐，似乎是预料到了自己接下来的命运。他开始挣动起来，不顾一切地向后退，直到后背撞上浴室中冰冷的瓷砖，他才意识到自己根本无法反抗。白花花的水柱从水枪口中喷射出来，直冲进他的雌穴。花蕾在冲洗中上下翻动着，过大的水压让他感觉自己正被另一种柱状物操弄。萨菲罗斯一手持着水枪，一手轻轻地按压这他的腹部，将撑起他肚子的精水挤出。金发的军妓像是极为痛苦地抽搐起来，紧闭着的双眼中溢出泪水。

“放轻松，你太脏了，肚子里满是别人的精液，必须要好好清理干净才行。”

萨菲罗斯用温柔的语气说着。精水在高速的冲洗中从他的两个穴口中流出，但还有好多仍在体内，大概要好一会才能彻底流干净。他似乎在清洗的过程中干性高潮了，腿根一抽一抽地颤抖着。他无助地看着男人将他里里外外地清洗，心里想着明明是这个男人将他扔给了那群特种兵，此时却责怪他过于肮脏。

仿佛是读到了他心中所想，萨菲罗斯微微低头，露出一个近乎于疯狂的微笑：“克劳德，我只是享受你痛苦的样子。看到你被奸污得如此狼狈不堪，我就感到无比兴奋。但是在被我使用的时候，你必须洁净得像个处子。”

软毛刷捅进他的后穴时，他发出了疼痛的泣音，细小的毛尖扫过内壁，带来无数微弱且密集的刺痛。萨菲罗斯模仿性交的姿势将软毛刷在他的两个穴口中分别抽插了好一会，将最后的一点精液也带了出来。

他的身体被改造得太敏感了，即使是刷子的抽动也能让他立刻颤抖不止，雌穴中涌出的热液冲了出来，淋在萨菲罗斯的手套上，穴口痉挛着张张合合。

银发的男人继续着手上的动作，惋惜般地说道：“才刚刚清理干净，就又湿了吗？这样反反复复地弄脏，到底该怎么办呢，克劳德？”

金发的脑袋深深垂下，他哭泣着发出微弱的声音：“对不起……对不起……”

锁链重新回到了他的脖子上，另一端握在萨菲罗斯手中。粗大的性器进入了他的身体，前后抽动时锁链晃动着发出声音。不知是因为被勒得太紧还是因为无法抑制的恶心，克劳德捂着肚子呕吐般地咳嗽起来。阴茎进入了雌穴的深处，前端撞上未打开的人造子宫口。过长的柱体顶得他的小腹微微隆起。萨菲罗斯将他的头深深按下，看着那些金色头发从他的指缝间翘出。漂亮的军妓脸朝下抵着地毯，发出窒息的气音。温热的软肉包裹着萨菲罗斯的性器，勾勒出上面的每一条青筋。克劳德的身体已经记住了他的形状，银发的男人满意地想着，即使他整日都被各种人进入，他的甬道仍会以最适合的状态迎接他。

克劳德不知道为什么萨菲罗斯为何拥有这样非人的体力，男人使用了他的每一个入口，包括口腔。他也不知道为什么萨菲罗斯能射这么多，他感觉自己仿佛只剩下皮肤，里面包裹的全是男人的精水。

神罗的将军喜欢看到他全身都灌满自己精液的样子，每一个洞中都溢出了白色的浊液，要是流出来太多就不好了。他这样想着，将巨大的按摩棒塞入克劳德的后穴。他的小陆行鸟失去了意识，又被他操醒，那双迷茫的眼睛睁开后，似乎花了好一会才明白过来自己仍在挨操。萨菲罗斯将他抱到床上，阴茎仍深埋在他的雌穴中，让灌入其中的精液无法流出，就着这样的姿势一直到天明。

5

他的肚子隆了起来，这次不是因为被灌入了过多的精水。

科学部对他的完美改造使受孕几乎变成了确定成功的事。生命在他的腹腔内着床。他吃不下东西，整日地呕吐，这让他想起自己乘坐直升飞机晕得不行的时候——这只是个闪回的画面，他不知道这个回忆从何而来。

萨菲罗斯并没有因此而放过他，仍是掐着他的腰毫无怜惜地进进出出。他的脸上糊满了泪水，之前的呕吐已经清空了他的肚子，此时恶心感虽在，他却只能从喉中呕出涎夜。那根粗长的柱体在他的体内搅动，一点不顾忌地撞向他的子宫口。

他终于意识到，这个男人从来希望的都不是让他产下后代。就像之前说的那样，他享受他的痛苦，看到他扭曲的面部、抽搐的四肢能让这个男人感到兴奋。胚胎还未开始成长就在过分激烈、接连不断的性爱中从他的子宫中脱落，从他的甬道中滑出。

就这样死去。就这样被撕裂肚子。他在心里希望着。

但是科学部的产品无可挑剔，无论再这样多少次，他的身体也不会受到太大的损伤。他重新在与萨菲罗斯的性交中受孕，又最终失去那个在他肚子里出现的生命。每次从他体内出来的东西看起来都不太一样，但似乎不是什么正常的人类胚胎。有时甚至是蛇类动物一般的卵，这些卵成长得很快，萨菲罗斯会允许他产下它们。他看着那些诡异的生物从他的下体中出来，感到无比恶心。他不知道这些卵后来去哪了，似乎是被萨菲罗斯处理掉了。他记不清自己在受孕和流产的循环中经过了多少次，也记不清自己产下了多少恶心而滑腻的卵。

他自始至终都是这样一个为性交而生的人偶吗？从他有意识以来，自己就被带去改造，拥有敏感而适合受孕的女性器官，日复一日地被每一个接近他的人操弄。即使是“克劳德”这个名字也是那个男人给予他的。他的每一个穴中几乎都一直含着精液，或是狰狞的道具。那些人在他体内塞入的魔石给他带来些许熟悉感，但他不知道这些顶得他难受的球体到底是用来什么的。

零星的记忆片段总是在他高潮的时候闪回，当一片白光于他的脑中纷乱地炸开时，他模模糊糊地窥见一些跳跃式的影像。那是曾经的自己吗？他希望自己还记得。

6

一个可笑的男人。竟然会因为军妓的情绪而停下动作。

扎克斯将他抱在怀中，有些无措地看着他脸上的泪水。不像是因为疼痛或是快感而溢出的生理性眼泪，克劳德很少被他弄疼，他的动作一直很温柔。

“我想逃出去。”金发的军妓轻声说。

抱着他的特种兵愣了片刻，那双漂亮的魔晄一般的眼睛里是痛楚和哀伤。鬼使神差地，他对这个物品一般的军妓说道：“好。我带你逃出去。”

他已经好久没有穿上过衣服了。扎克斯给他套上了一等特种兵的制服，黑色的无袖毛衣，高高的领子刚好可以遮住他覆满红痕的脖颈，又在他脑袋上罩了一个安保士兵的头盔，好让他一头不羁的金发不那么引人注目。

没有了铁链的束缚，也没有被按在地上，他一时有些踉跄，习惯了向两侧开到最大的双腿不熟练地向前迈着步。扎克斯搀扶着他，让他把一只手搁在自己的脖子上。或许是作为一等特种兵的特权，即使带着一个特种兵制服搭配安保士兵头盔的奇怪穿着的人，扎克斯也没受到什么盘问。他们走出神罗大厦的时候，克劳德仰起头看着天空。

米德加的气息意外地比他想象中要清新一些。能源燃烧的焦油味从周围的管道里冒出，细小的绿色光点从狭缝中跳跃着浮动而出，是浓烈如油彩般的味道，但不讨厌。到达第八区的哥布林酒吧时，他把头盔摘了下来。电视机里的女主持用平缓的语调播报着最近的新闻。螺旋铁道中下部分的重新架构、魔晄炉在五台地区的建设进展，以及极端星球保护组织雪崩的动向。一切听起来都很遥远，他不明白其中很多个词的意思，却又有某种奇妙的熟悉感。扎克斯在一旁给他解释，但他没有听进去多少。脑袋一阵剧烈的疼痛，他打翻了扎克斯刚刚给他点的那杯酒。

克劳德捂住额头，眼睛极痛苦似地眯了起来。黑发的特种兵有些被吓到地站了起来。是那杯酒的问题吗？他不知道这名金发的军妓会对酒精有这么大的反应，明明自己选的已经是度数最低的那种了。

周围的人将好奇的目光投过来，在吸引过多关注之前，扎克斯扶起失去意识的克劳德，向酒吧老板抱歉地点了点头，然后走了出去。穿过喷泉广场，登上钟楼后的阶梯，再一路绕至一号站台，他不知什么时候下定了决心，想要将这个被萨菲罗斯选中的人偶救出去，或许他们可以离开米德加，或许他可以偷偷地将克劳德托付给自己的父母。

金发的军妓大约在半个小时后苏醒。特种兵感到倚在自己肩膀上的身躯突然轻了轻，年轻人从他的搀扶中脱开，转过头时，那双蓝色眼睛头一次如此清澈明亮，让他不由得愣了愣。

“扎克斯。”

克劳德说，就好像在叫另外一个人的名字一样。

7

遗失于时间魔法中的记忆，他全都想起来了。

那一天的战斗极为惨烈。到处都是鲜血，不只是他们两个的。他竭尽全力施放护盾魔法，一直到他的魔力透支，但是没有用，周围的人们被外漏的剑风捕获，被因为战斗而倒塌的建筑物砸中。他不知道那个男人在生命之流的永恒循环中获得了什么——他拥有了前所未有的力量，那柄冷光闪烁的长刀犹如破风之矢，剑迹已不是肉眼可追循的了。

他勉力举刀相接，铁片击打所发出的巨响震耳欲聋，裹挟着两柄武器振动时的哀鸣，火星顺着挥动之势螺旋着绕剑飞舞，就仿佛他们在剑技上附加了火焰效果。他的虎口在每次格挡时都被震得发麻，到最后他几乎感觉不到自己的手，仅仅凭借着肌肉记忆让六式不至于滑落。数片剑刃分离，浮于空中，环着那个男人同时刺去，却被他如弹叶般一一打落。

他终于因为失血过多而跪在瓦砾上时，萨菲罗斯扇动单翼，在半空中盯着他微笑。这场战斗的持续时间之长、波及范围之广都是从前不可比的。他们打了整整三天，半个边缘城都在萨菲罗斯疯狂的攻击下被扫成废墟。WRO派出的直升机在空中追逐着他们，然后在银发男人召起的风暴中化为齑粉。

周围都是火焰，就像是数年前的尼布尔海姆一样。他吸进一口烟雾，剧烈咳呛了起来。男人降落在他身旁，将正宗自他的肋骨间穿过。他从来不知道自己的身体里可以涌出那么多血，或许是碰到了动脉，或许是直接贯穿了心脏。他不知道，因为疼痛已不再具体。染血的刀刃从他的背后穿出，再深深地刺入好几层破碎的瓦砾中。

血液一汩汩地从伤口中冒了出来，他的胸前一片湿热，背后也是。

萨菲罗斯跪在他的血泊中，在一片火光与鲜红的交织里低下头。啸叫的耳鸣中，他听到男人告诉他，自己杀死了生命之流中所有古代种的灵魂，他已是星球的主宰。

“让时间回溯吧。”他最后这么说。一颗幽绿色的魔石出现在他的手中。是一颗时间魔石。

不知是因为男人获得的力量过于强大，还是因为他所持的本就是一颗特殊的魔石，他得以扭曲时空，甚至捏造出自己想要的世界。

瓦砾从四处飞起，拼合成毫无裂纹的建筑物，即使被砸成肉泥、烧成灰烬的人们也在以一种诡异的过程重构他们的躯体。无形的指针疯狂倒退着，他的鲜血在回流到血管中。

再次睁眼时，他已穿上多年前那套普通士兵的浅蓝色制服。

8

克劳德不知道男人脸上的神情是愤怒还是疯狂的喜悦。他的手上全是鲜血，他跌跪在地上，感觉自己身体的一部分被狠狠掏出来碾碎了。

正宗的刀身上一片赤红。飘舞的银发下，一双浅绿色的竖瞳捕猎般地盯着他。

“你逃走了，克劳德。你不应该让我生气的。”萨菲罗斯说道，居高临下地用染血的手套抬起他的下巴。

克劳德难以置信地跪坐在扎克斯的身体旁。这具躯体已经冰冷，即使是从他胸口涌出的血液也不带一点温度。

“你杀了他……你杀了他……萨菲罗斯！”蓝色的眼睛向上抬起，愤怒的泪光闪烁。

“这样的语气，是终于想起来了吗，克劳德？我很高兴。”萨菲罗斯的语气中确确实实透露着彰明的喜悦，却又转而变得冰冷，“他从一开始就不该打算带你出来。你们的行踪暴露得甚至不需要我动用塔克斯。”

克劳德站了起来，他感到有液体从他的双腿间滑出。这是他被改造、被几百次调教后的结果，舍弃了作为战士、作为常人的生活能力，单单为了被使用而设计。即使从心底感到厌恶和恶心，他的身体渴望着被插入。逃出后的第一天这样的感觉还勉强可以被抑制，但当萨菲罗斯站在他面前时，全身上下的细胞几乎都在杰诺瓦的控制下啸叫了起来，热潮汹涌地蔓延上来。

现在的身体早就不适合战斗了，但他还是从地上拾起了扎克斯的剑，拼命地挥向对面的男人。萨菲罗斯弹动小臂，正宗的刀背轻而易举地击打在长剑的中央，克劳德感到手腕一阵剧痛，武器脱离了控制，顺着被击打的方向飞出，重重地插进不远处的地面。

萨菲罗斯的凑近让他的膝盖一软，更多的液体从他的雌穴中涌出，他几乎能想象在工装裤下，他的大腿流满了淫液的样子。克劳德诅咒着自己的身体，太想被插入、太想被蹂躏了，他为承受精液而搭设的那套器官已经无法再继续等待。

长刀刺穿了他的身体，这个触感熟悉得惊人。在他凄惨的痛呼中，银发的男人将刀柄抵至最深处，将他的身体拉至最近的位置。萨菲罗斯扣住了他的后脑，他们的额头碰在一起。

“回来吧，我的人偶。”

杰诺瓦细胞尽责地修复了这道贯穿伤。他的身体看起来又洁白无瑕了。

他重新成为了神罗军妓。没有人对这几天的空缺产生疑问，也无人对他目光所含的巨大变化有所察觉，他们在意的只是那具如糕点般香甜柔软的身体。他的三个洞又被填满了，肚子被灌得涨大。臀部被用力地向两侧掰开，乳首被揉弄、吸吮得红肿不堪。每一天都是如此，他被按照男人的意愿放在某个随即的楼层，又在傍晚时被塞满了恶趣味的酬劳回到最顶层。

柔软的地毯上，两个身体交叠着。自喉咙深处发出的悲鸣般的呻吟回荡在房间中，片刻后又因为被捂住了口鼻而模糊不清。他的身体得到了最终的解药，萨菲罗斯的性器深深地进入了他的雌穴。汁液在拍打中飞溅，两片花蕾被粗大的柱体向旁侧挤开，穴口被扩张得几乎要撕裂一般。高高吊起的双腿间，精水与淫液混合成浑浊浅白的一片，抹满了他的臀腹。

“唔啊啊啊啊——！”

精液被灌入了他的体内。他的身体控制不住地抽搐了起来。男人凶狠地抵住了他，他们一同高潮了。

金色的鸟回到了最开始的牢笼中。他自始至终都是一只笼中雀。


End file.
